What is He Typing, Anyway?
by Goldfish-Con-Carne
Summary: Why does Lin spend all his time typing? What is he writing about? And why doesn't he let anyone read it? This is a series of one shots about what might be displayed on that infamous laptop screen of his. Rated T more as a better safe than sorry.


**So, I decided to write this after reading a review that the wonderful Sakura Ichigo Morihiko left for me on one of my other stories. So, this one's for you Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! **

_**Bold italic is Lin's Typing**_

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

The office was silent. Not surprising, considering Lin and Naru were the only ones present. Mai was late (as per her usual habits) and Naru was... well... Naru. Lin sat at the desk in his own office, the only piece of furniture in the room. Well, there were a few bookshelves behind him, but he didn't make a habit of noticing them. Lin heard the door to Naru's office open, and then close.. He chuckled to himself, glancing at his own door and then back to the laptop sitting on the desk in front of him. _That's the seventeenth time he's opened his door looking for her. He should just give it up and kiss her._

Lin sighed and placed his fingers back on the keys before continuing to type out his... memoirs.

_**They say that working with children is supposed to be a blessing, a way of keeping oneself young. I sometimes wonder if the people who say these things have ever actually worked with children, or if they are just making it up as they go. On days like today, it seems that the latter must be true. Then again, working with children must be different than working **_**for**_** children, right?**_ Outside his office, the door opened, the bell tingled, and the door slammed closed.

"Mai, you're late."

"Yeah well-" She continued to rant.

_**Working with children is supposed to make you feel better about yourself. Working for children is just bruising to the ego. Especially when that child is such an egotistical brat. Mai certainly hit the nail on the head when she nicknamed him Naru the narcissist. **_Lin deleted the last two sentences, replacing them with the words, **_Especially when that child has had the world placed at his feet all of his life and expects nothing less from me._** _Yes, that is much less... snarky. _

Outside, in the main office, Mai and Naru had ceased fighting, but Bou-san and Ayako had arrived for their obligatory visit. And therefore, their obligatory fight.

"You old hag!"

"Who are you calling old!"

"The oldest person in the room: you!" There was the thunk of a purse hitting a head (most likely Bou-san's thick skull) and a hint of Mai's laughter as she carried tea to the boss. He heard the knock on Naru's door and then it opened, closed, there was a pause, the door opened again, there was an angry sigh, the door closed, and she was knocking on his door. He smiled for a moment at the routine of it all, and then forced his face into his usual calm mask.

"Come in."

"I brought you some tea, Lin-san" He glanced up through his hair at her face, noticing the slight coloring on her cheeks from her most recent fight with Naru. It had been a silent one, the usual "a thank you wouldn't kill you" one. He knew that argument well, he had it with Naru quite frequently himself. Madoka seemed to be the only one who could get any manners out of him. Lin was pretty sure she did it to spite him.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san."

Mai smiled at him before setting his tea cup down on the edge of his desk, going to rejoin the group in the main office.

_**I suppose working with children isn't whats to blame here, Taniyama-san is relatively young, but I have no problems working with her. Yasuhara is a little... odd. And Bou-san and Ayako can get on one's nerves much quicker than you would believe. If I had not been in the hospital when Noll met these two, I must admit I would have rejected the idea of calling them in to help us. However, I must admit that I'm glad I didn't. Even if he denies it, this little ragtag group is good for Noll. I think he's even smiled once or twice since he met them. **_

The door opened again and a familiar accent reached Lin's ears. "Hello everyone!" Masako's voice also joined in with the others, insulting Mai mostly.

Naru called for tea again.

Lin inserted a page break, beginning with a new thought.

_**I wonder if his tea addiction results from his lack of sleep? Perhaps I should start drugging him at night so that he'll actually- **_Those sentences got deleted as well.

_Why are _my_ memoirs all about that stupid kid! There's more to my life than just work! I mean I... _Lin actually had to stop and think for a moment before he could think of something he did that wasn't related to work. A wide smile formed on his face as the thought occurred to him. He inserted a page break and started a new chapter entitled "Non-work Related Activites." On that page he wrote:

_**Madoka-chan and I have secretly been dating for the past three months and we couldn't be happier.**_

Madoka's voice drifted out from the main office. _Speak of the devil..._

"I have a case that I was wondering if Naru might be interested in."

_A case... yeah... any excuse. _Lin smiled before closing his "project" and gathering his laptop to carry to the main office before Naru could "summon" him or send Mai to "fetch" him.

**This didn't actually turn out the way I expected and it's kind of short, and I'm not sure Lin is totally in character, but I still like it... So I posted it anyway. I think this will end up being a series of one shots of all the different things he might be typing, but I make no promises on how often it will be updated. Some of the other chapters will be funnier or more serious. If you have any requests as to what you would like to see him typing, leave me a review. (Also, feel free to leave me a review anyway... You know... that option is always there...)**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
